Industries use high technology remote controllers, particularly the industries having the need to control distant equipment like robotics, mechatronics, automotive, numeric systems, camera, VCR, sound system or television and any other electronic devices that need specific commands to operate. The remote controllers send data messages to the distant electronic equipment to initiate actions. However, the remote controllers have power demands which limit the size of those remote controllers.
There is a need for a remote controller whose power demands are satisfied in a manner that does not limit the size of the remote controller.